North and South: Code Geass
by Titanfire999
Summary: If Lelouch had taken a trip South...who would have free Japan? What would the world look like? Who will challenge the Britannian Empire? Old faces in new roles, and a fight closer to home...In South America. Kallen will be sent to the Shores of Bolivar's lost dream..to witness those still fighting. AU
1. Prologue

August 2015

 _"_ _Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Mark Hardington."_

 _"_ _And I'm Angela Rosten and you are watching HiTV."_

 _"_ _And tonight we start off with breaking news as Viceroy of Area 8, his Royal Highness Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, was removed from his post by Imperial Order from the Emperor."_

 _"_ _That's right Mark, his replacement, General Augustine Hamilton, has promised to repeal many of the Princes less beloved policies. He vowed to repeal the 'Civil Liberties' Act that gave numbers increased legal protection under the Law, and he would repeal the 'Numbers Labor' Mandate. These vows have been met with Great protest from Area 8's Native Congress, whose Head Representative spoke out today."_

 _"'_ _It's clearly an act of intolerance.' Representative Montes said in a statement today. 'Viceroy Lelouch's policies have turned Brazil into one of the Empires most Productive Regions, we have the highest native volunteer rate for the military as well as the 2nd most industry behind the Homeland. All of this thanks to Viceroy Lelouch's tolerant policies'. If you ask me, Angela, this 8 is overstepping his bounds. If the Emperor thinks the General would be better than Prince Lelouch, who is a filthy number to say otherwise?"_

 _"_ _Agreed Mark, maybe his highness Lelouch didn't do nearly enough to teach those 8's to respect us proper Britannians. After all, they would be a bunch of backward savages if not for us."_

 _"_ _That's right, in other news, Recently appointed Prime Minister Schnizel has stated that move is a Strategic one, with tensions in Europe mounting, Area 8's defense need to be ready in case the European Union attempts an attack on our Great Empire."_

 _"_ _Which would surely be a foolish move. In fact news from Europe indicates that Europe itself is facing decisions, as the German and French Representatives once again could not agree on a single issue in a Council of Forty meeting today. Surely this shows the inferiority of their democracy."_

 _"_ _Indeed Angela. Well, ladies and Gentlemen, we will be back right after the following messages from our Sponsors."_


	2. Chapter 1: In the East

Excerpt from, _Gaps in the Front, Exploiting Chaos_

 _The JLF had been lying and waiting for an opportunity like this. The withdrawal of more than half of all Imperial Garrisons in the Area? This was too good to be true. So the Japanese Liberation Front(JLF) struck at several Britannian installations and declared the rise of Japan once again. Quickly following these victories under the famed Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the Resistance against Britannia unified under the JLF. In a matter of months, the Japanese had reconquered most of the Archipelago from Britannian rule. And within the year, on December 17th, 2017, Tokyo fell._

 _While most Japanese will attribute their Liberation to Tohdoh the Miracle Worker's brilliant tactics and strategy, and the never-ending fighting spirit of the Japanese. Their victories can be attributed more to the fact that the Britannian guard force of 100,000 men had been reduced to 20,000 by April of 2017. The Britannians needed those men elsewhere, to put down the troop mutinies in Africa, and to fight the former rioters, now Army of Brazil._

 **March 15th, 2024 A.T.B.**

Kallen nervously stamped her foot. No, nervous wasn't the right word for it. Annoyed, yes that was it. Here was the 24 year old Redhead, one of the 2 best Knightmare pilots in all of Japan, _'Certainly the youngest_ ' Kallen thought, and here she was sitting outside of Japan's high command, waiting for new order, probably reinforcing a garrison, when she could be deployed in China helping to destroy the Federation and put the Empress back on the throne in the Forbidden City. Then maybe she could be doing some good. If the Republic of Japan could gain some allies from the Federations break up, they would be secured from the possibility of Britannia ever coming back.

"But no here I am, waiting. Screw you Suzaku, lucky bastard…" she whispered to herself, jealous over her colleague's luck. The Son of the former Prime Minister had been the 1st choice by command, specifically Katase and Tohdoh, to lead a volunteer force in China. But she, a premier Knightmare pilot, especially in the new Gekka units from the Indian Republic, was left in the Home Islands rather than sent to fight in China. No small secret had been made of the fact that Kallen had not been sent to the implications of sending a half-Britannian to China to aid a rebellion against a Britannian backed government…

"Commander Kouzki?" said a small women emerging from the large red doors, her hair neatly in a bun. Kouzki stood up, fully showing off her new Uniform befitting her new Rank as Commander of the new Knightmare corps. Kallen still styled her hair like she did when she was in her brother's resistance, her 1st step into aiding the Liberation of her homeland.

"Yes?" said Kallen.

"Command is ready for you.", Kallen passed through the large doors and stepped, nearly ran, into the room, the doors loudly shutting behind her. She walked passed what must have been dozens of maps depicting battlefields, strategic positions, and maps that looked very different from what had been there 10 years before. She continued to walk past the numerous people conversing on phones until she reached a glass office, which she entered.

A medium sized man was facing outside into the overlooking view of the reconstruction of Tokyo. He was wearing a uniform of General with without the cap. In the room was a picture of 3 people, a man, a woman with short, and a small child that looked like both of them. A katana was set in a glass case on the opposite wall, still in its red sheath. Stories among the troops had circled after the Battle of Tokyo that the General had only used it once, to execute the leader of their oppressors, Viceroy Clovis. Kallen's posture stiffened at the thought.

"General Tohdoh, Commander Kallen Kouzki reporting for assignment." Kallen gave a crisp salute and stood at stiff attention, it would not due for one of Japan's premier Ace's to be disrespecting Japan's greatest hero.

"At ease," replied Tohdoh, himself turning around and sitting at his desk. "Do you know why you are here Commander Kouzki?"

"No Sir."

"So you weren't at the briefing?"

"No Sir General, one of the recruits at Narita was talking smack. So I went a few rounds in the simulator and instilled some... discipline into the recruit." Lord knows it was about time they installed discipline in the military. Unprofessionalism had been rampant during the Liberation from the Iron grip of Britannia. Good god, Tamaki had almost yelled out the plans for the Charge on Tokyo when he got drunk enough. Discipline had to be installed in order to crush the Britannian Resistance, or at least that's what Kallen would say. After all, the troops get disciplined, and she gets to silence the dumb bastard that dared to catcall her. Two birds, one stone…

"Kouzki… what have I told you?"

"It's not my fault! I'm don't belong to anyone the fact that a fucking private had the gall to…"

"KOUZKI!" yelled Tohdoh as he shot out of his seat and his face now stern. He had grown to full height, taller than most, he indeed had an intimidating figure. "Your actions reflect on the whole army of Japan, your rash behaviors gives off the opposite of discipline."

"But.." Kallen's word turned into a whimper. Tohdoh was her superior and worse, he was right. "Yes sir. What is the assignment? Garrison in Tokyo? Again?"

"No not quite," he pulled out a folder from his desk. "The Prime Minister Kirihara sent out feelers a few years back to test the diplomatic waters, see where the world was. You remember when we had you run a few Missions with the Russian Knightmare Battalions?" she did. Kallen remembered it proudly. After the dissolution of the European Union, Kallen and her unit had been sent to Russia to help defeat Euro-Britannia. The Russians, with their help, had driven the enemy out of and had trapped them in Siberia in under a Year. It was the kind of accomplishment that usually makes you a hero, and gets you on the front. But apparently, to her ever volatile ire, she was a special case.

"Yes sir, what about it?"

"Well we recently approached the Brazilians…" this was good, "about possibly sending them some sakuradite…and maybe some an expeditionary force. Which we hoped you would lead" Kallen mentally popped a bottle of champagne. "I see you agree with your assignment."

"Ugghh.." Kallen realized the grin on her face, a blush ran to her cheeks. "Yes sir, I've been hoping to see some combat again..sir." A grin crept up on Tohdoh face. She had been in charge of one of his Advanced Strike Units in the Liberation, he knew how much she loved combat and killing Britannians, maybe a little too much.

"Well, then you shall see plenty off it. The Representative said you will be placed on the Andes front in Chile, all the details are in this file." he handed her a stuffed folder. "Read it all and report to Yokosuka Naval Base by 900 hours tomorrow, you and your unit are going on a little trip."

"Thank you, sir, I won't let you down!" Kallen popped out of the chair and walked out. A scream of jubilation could be heard coming from outside the large doors. Tohdoh grinned and reached for some sake.

 **Hi, 1st message. Uh, its my 1st story. I'm trying to use all of this to improve my own writing.**

 **I'm going to include a little excerpt in each chapter to give little bits of history. Sometimes they will be connected to the following chapter, other times they will just be little ideas I had. I already tried to shove hints at the changes that have occurred in this universe, and I will hopefully be able to do so without calling too much attention to it.**

 **Give me your thoughts in the review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Safe Journey

_Excerpt from, Princess Cornelia's Journals_

 _November 2nd, 2016_

 _I'm starting to feel like Father and Schnizel hate me. 1st the Arabs and now this? Jesus, if I had known these mutinies were going to be so bad I would have taken command in Japan. It's been more than a year now after Father evicted Lelouch from Area 8, and the 8's are still preventing us from Advancing North of the Congo._

 _Just yesterday a few hundred of them sabotaged the 48th battalion and made off with some Knightmares. I reckon it was that Rivera fellow I keep hearing about. This is what happens when you give a Number a command higher than Captain. General, what was Lelouch thinking?_

 _Still, it is admirable what the rabble are accomplishing them. And their loyalty, I can't go 2 weeks without having to demonstrate to the over-cognizant nobles that I am not to be reckoned with. But the 8's, they keep fighting for Lelouch a year after. I have half a mind to drag him out of Pendragon and order them to stand down… He might have done a little too good of a job. It would be bad enough if it was just the 150,000 8's, but then I have to fight a million Euros as well. All these missing convoys… must be the damn U-Boats again. Euphie is right, I need a break._

March 18th, 2024

The Kagenosakana pushed through the Pacific Ocean. The massive submarine and its Steel hull penetrating the underwater currents of the South Pacific with tremendous force. Its passengers either conversing amongst themselves, working on keeping the massive Submersible running as the Japanese crew was, or they were listening to the sounds of the Ocean as it passed by them. Kallen Kouzki was herself of the last group. The massive Submarine was one of the few massive construction projects the Japanese navy had undertaken in the post-liberation years. This particular vessel was built for extreme stealth, its other purpose, sneak attacks, going unused at the moment.

"3,000 kilometers to port!" yelled a man in a navy uniform into the small cabin of passengers. Of course, nobody in the cabin knew how long it would be until they got to their assigned port, Buenos Aires. Kallen breathed a heavy sigh. _'It could be worse'_ she thought. She ran a hand through her red hair. Hopefully, things would be more exciting when she got to the city. The files Tohdoh gave her told her she would find an escort waiting for her and her Platoon. The escort would take her to Cordoba, where she would meet someone named General Rivera, who was apparently the high commander for all Brazilian forces in fighting in Chile, a post which he has oddly held for 3 years. It should have been easy to surround pockets of the Britannians and crush them.

"How competent could someone be who can't take this tiny strip of land?" said Kallen out loud unknowingly.

"Well there are mountains around there ma'am." said the soldier to her right. He was in his Knightmare pilot fatigues, as was the rest of the platoon scattered throughout the ship.

"I know Rai, but come on. We took Fuji back in what? Weeks? This Rivera evidently can't just finish off the Britannians with them pinned against the Ocean. Why doesn't he just charge!" said Kallen with an escalating voice. A sigh escaped the white-haired man.

"Kallen, I mean ma'am, I know your not exactly a strategist," said Rai tentatively. Not all unsurprising, ever since Kallen had found the boy passed out near her school when she still played Britannian before the Liberation, Rai had always acted nervously. When she introduced herself when he had his amnesia, when he found out he was half Japanese when he was kicked out school(for the former reason), and even when she had convinced him to fight with her for Japanese freedom. He had always been tentative, he was a genius on the battlefield especially, but sometimes...if he could just speak up. "But Santiago is surrounded by mountains. And Britannia has been entrenching themselves for a while. Not to mention how difficult it is using Nightmares in that kind of Terrain."

"You should listen to the young man." the pair looked up from Kallen's reports to see a tan old man lacking most of his hair beside his mustache standing in front of them in a suit. He reached out his hand. "Gilberto Manuel," he said very crisply and professionally, almost like a politician. Which he probably was. Kallen slowly took his in hers and shook. She tilted her head slightly

"Commander Kallen Kouzki."

"Yes I know, I was supposed to come to find you. I'm the Representative from Brazil." Kallen's eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I forgot, I was supposed to come to find you as well."

"Don't worry about it, I've had worse and obviously you have been using your time wisely." in a way he was right. She had been going over the crucial information on who she had to meet. "And who is this observant young man?"

"Rai Hodges sir, I'm Commander Kouzki's second in command of the Platoon," Rai said, his tone respectful as always.

"And deservingly so by the sound of things," said Gilberto, a small smile appearing on his face. "So am I correct in assuming your platoon is a Knightmare unit?"

"Yes sir," said Kallen with a sudden burst of passion and pride. "Best in Japan."

"Well, second be-"

"THE BEST, right Rai?" she said stiffly her head turning to her second and giving a very suggestive series of eyebrow movements.

"Oh, the best you say? Well that is good, You'll have lots to do in Venezuela," said Gilberto taking the seat opposite of them.

"Actually sir we have been put in the Chilean front," said Rai. Gilberto's face dropped. "Something wrong?"

"Yes, yes indeed, that can't be right. They sent a Knightmare squadron to Chile?"

"Mr. Manuel we have fought in mountains with Knightmares already, we have tactics for this situation," said Rai reassuringly reaching out an arm to the oddly shaken old man.

"Maybe we can teach this 'General Rivera' some of them and we can win this war faster for you," Kallen said, a bit of smug undoubtedly present in her voice. The Japanese military was at the forefront of Knightmare technology and tactics, they had shot past the Britannians. And know they could show the world again, that no one, not one person, messes with the Japanese.

"I thought we sent reports to you? Knightmares are practically useless in the mountains." Gilberto started to tap his foot with a quick pace, his eyes darted from side to side. "Maybe I can-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM. A huge explosion rocked the ship. Gilberto fell forward, Rai catching him before he slammed face 1st into the steel interior.

"THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled a member of Kallen's platoon. Panic began to spread throughout the ship, even the navy men started to look anxious.

"DEPTH CHARGES!" screamed another. "All hands brace!"

Kallen rushed stable place. Another explosion rocked the ship. She started working her way to the bridge. "How the hell did Britannia know we were coming!" BOOOOOOOM, another explosion. "Who's on the Radar?" Kallen swung her head around and found her answer, the man in front of a fully lit up radar, had a crack with blood pouring out of his skull. The rest of the crew found what she was looking at, then the radar.

"Fuck, we're surrounded!" cried another voice, another air of panic rising.

"No wait!" cried Gilberto his voiced much more stressed. "Get me a radio!" strangely someone pulled him to the station. After adjusting the setting he started yelling into the Radio in a foreign tongue. After a few brutally silent seconds a response came. A quick shout into to radio and Gilberto turned to the crew. "Turn 14 degrees south!"

"Gilberto whats going on!" yelled Rai, who had made his way to the bridge.

"If we go to that way we can get some protection from the Britannian navy!"

"Protection from who!" Rai yelled.

"From the Brazilian navy, the Britannians didn't find us, we ran into a naval battle!"

"Did you know? Why didn't you tell us!"

"I didn't know, we were supposed to have a clean escort." another explosion rocked the ship.

The crew all hunkered down for a few minutes the charges kept coming, now that the Britannians knew they hit something, they were not gonna let it go, The frequency of the charges increased. None of them were making direct contact, but there were too many close calls to give the crew or anyone on the sub any confidence. After about 5 minutes the explosions stopped.

"Are we clear" came a voice from the bridge.

"Doesn't look like it, we still have contacts on the Radar." said the new voice in front of the Radar. A voice came out of the Radio leading to a small laugh from Gilberto.

"Ms. Kouzki, Mr. Hodges, come topside and humor an old man will you, there are some people I want you to meet." he started out of the bridge to the top of the sub, Kallen and Rai exchanged glances. Rai shrugged, causing Kallen to roll her eyes and rush after the old polite gentlemen.

Opening the latch the saw a huge ship, an Aircraft Carrier, on the side, it read BNV COLUMBUS. A large mainly green flag flew in the breeze as Jet fighters circled the hulking warship. All around them were warships of all shapes and sizes, some with battle scars, with the same flag. A man stood in a pristine white officers uniform as the Sun behind him cast a large shadow.

"Would you like a ride to Buenos Aires?" yelled the man crudely from the top of the ship.

"Ms. Kouzki, Mr. Hodges, meet the Brazilian navy," said Gilberto with a wide smile. Kallen could only gasp, and gain a bit of appreciation for her new friends.

"Sir, in addition Admiral Ederson reports that they spotted a Japanese sub under the water, during the naval battle today." said a man dressed in a green servant suit. In his hand was a lit of fact and figures from the war effort. And a few notes on other matters, such as the Britannian nobilities squabbles.

"Hmmm." mused the man on his throne.

"Yes sir, they failed to sink the sub and have assumed it made it to the Brazilians. Should we punish the Admiral, sir?"

"No Kanon, that will not be necessary. Send instructions to the good Admiral to maintain the supply line and begin launching bombers to aid in the defense of Peru."

"Yes your majesty." the servant bowed and walked out of the gigantic throne room.

His Majesty in white robes rose and walked to the large stained window of Saint Darwin behind him. He stared out barely able to see the lights of Pendragon below him. He rose a hand to his chin and began to look at his reflection.

"Little Brother," he spoke softly, a chuckle emanated from his throat. "What are you doing, Lelouch."

 **Sorry this is another short Chapter. I've been on vacation and I wanted to get one out. So these messages are probably gonna become regular now. A few things I want to clear up. South America is not all 1 Area. Here is a list I have complied of all the Areas that fit in a way I like.**

 **Homeland** **\- East of the Mississippi aside from Quebec, and the rest of the modern US(which consists of a few areas)**

 **Area 1** **\- Quebec**

 **Area 2** **\- Louisiana Territory**

 **Area 3** **\- Mexican Cession(Texas to California)**

 **Area 4** **-Mexico Proper(Including Central America)**

 **Area 5** **\- Carribean**

 **Area 6** **\- Alaska**

 **Area 7** **\- Gran Colombia and Peru**

 **Area 8** **\- Brazil and Bolivia**

 **Area 9** **\- Chile, Argentina, Uruguay, and Paraguay**

 **Area 10** **\- Hawai**

 **Area 11** **\- Japan**

 **These just make more sense to me. And also Pendragon is Philadelphia, I'm sorry but the capital being in a useless desert is dumb.**

 **Also, Lelouch and other characters will come up, but I'm trying to use them sparingly. When he comes into the story I want it to be epic so, you'll have to wait Romance might occur, I didn't plan it much, and this is really an alternate universe story so its harder to fit.**

 **Reviews are very welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Man they Call Rivera

_Excerpt from, Opening Moves: How Brazil Took Argentina_

 _The Britannian defense of Argentina and the rest of Area 9 showed how little how the high command of Britannia had learned from their attempts to defend their African holdings from the Brazilian mutinies in the army. In Africa, the Brazilians spread out and attack supply lines and supply depots in small groups with high frequency. This should have been an easy victory for Cornelia, adjusting guards at the depots and caravans, but instead, they ignored them and went on the offensive against the European armies under Rommel. Meanwhile leaving only 10,000 troops to deal with the 150,000 mutinying Brazilians._

 _Under Prince Lelouch's Viceroyship, recruitment in the army increased by 238% among native 8s/Brazilians. At the time of the mutiny, Brazilians made up 19% of Britannian forces in Africa. Which was now a major problem when General Rivera struck at Cornelia's back flank and allowed the Europeans to split her center._

 _Only a few years later in 2019, Rivera and his mutinies army would make a dash to the coastline and would return to Argentina, and help gather support throughout Area and then strike against the Britannian front in Paraguay. Again splitting the Britannian forces center with an attack from the back of the front. Small groups were equipped with_

 _It is a pattern that would be followed by numerous Areas under Britannian occupation. From Africa to Japan, Britannians could only see a front-line. They were ill-prepared to fight against the asymmetrical warfare they encountered. The Knightmare made 1 pilot able to wreck entire supply lines and a huge pestilence to small units. Of Course, when the Brazilian armies formally unified in 2021 and began fighting on fronts, they ended their previous advantage. Of course, by 2021 an industrial base had been formed and former Area 8 had been cleared of Britannian forces. After closing out remaining pockets of Britannians in Argentina, General Rivera was ordered by King Lelouch to take Chile and end the fighting on the Andes front. In which, unlike the confused Britannians in Argentina, Brazil would have to face an organized and efficient enemy under General Hamilton's Armies._

March 20th, 2024 a.t.b.

"So you're the volunteers?" said the man in the Generals uniform. The dark green uniform stretched down the tall man. Countless patches lined his left side with even more medals on the right. Red trim lined the uniform from his cap to his sleeves. He wore dark green boots, almost as if he was expecting to run into combat immediately at the moment. His head was tilted down at them, he stood several steps higher than Kallen and Rai. It was as if his office was designed to put him up higher than anyone who approached him. 'Then again it probably was' thought Kallen, 'he's probably not even tall'. He posted an intimidating figure, so taking a stab at it is what Kallen thought would help. She was an ace, and this was a General that couldn't cross a few miles in 3 years. What did she have to fear?

And yet she was still nervous, was her foot bouncing? No, it wasn't….was it? She looked then immediately pulled her head back. This shouldn't be happening to her. Rai wasn't sweating, well she wasn't looking but the man had always had a sturdy stance when he stood at attention despite his nervous nature. It one the one thing he and the man above them had in common.

"Yes sir, I am Platoon commander Kouzki and this is my second Rai Hodges," said Kallen. The man didn't move, he hadn't stated his name yet if someone had told her his name she had apparently forgotten it 'unfortunate'. He stood there on the top of the steps, just staring, his face still cloaked in darkness, 'so frickin cheesy' then she launched into the 2nd half. "We are part of the 2nd Advanced Strike Unit-"

"2nd Strike Unit?" said the General, 'very patronizing' Kallen added in her head.

"Umm yes, is there a problem?"

"I would rather the Prime Ministers son have been sent. That would have signaled that they cared. Right now I think this is pitty unit." he said, Kallen scowled deeply. She was an ace, who was she to take this kind of shit? "Continue Commander Kouzki."

"We are part of the 2nd Advanced Strike Unit of the 1st Army of Japan. We participated in the Liberation of Russia and now high command has volunteered us to assist in your capturing of Santiago," she said aggressively and with a bit of an arrogant sounding emphasis on the end. Her red hair matched the color in her eyes at the moment.

"So your High command volunteered you?" the General said. He now walked down the steps and out of the shadows revealing a stern face with a huge beard and mustache. But more noticeably, between his green eyes, was a massive scar running diagonally. It ran so deep that it appeared part of his nose was pushed in. "You didn't come of your own free will? No one willing to fight Britannia?" he cocked his head up as he stood right in front of Kallen forcing her to tilt her head far up to match his tall figure.

"No sir, we are especially willing and able, provided you can get us into combat," Kallen said keeping her earlier arrogant tone with her. Rai took a brief look down and muttered to himself. Of course, this was coming, Kallen had never been one to speak softly. She had the big stick, her kills made that clear, but she was always picking a fight.

"Really," said the General, "I've heard about you miss Kouzki, young, skilled, brash. You lack patience. or tact." he turned on his heel and began walking back up the stair only to turn halfway. Rai thought he saw some gleaming from the General's wrists, but it disappeared so quickly he must have imagined it. "Ms. Kouzki do you know who I am or what I've done?"

"I've gotta a pretty good idea if you can't take a few miles of land, General," Kallen said, it might be a dangerous tone to take up, but she was going. "You are no better than the Britannians we have fought so far, arrogant and useless." Rai turned in an alarmed state.

"Hmm." laughed the General. "Ms. Kouzki you are sorely mistaken. I know in Japan you take your Victory for granted as if your victory was divinely ordained. As if your victory was inevitable." he paused for a few excruciating seconds. "Let me alleviate you of that notion." He sprang back down in front of Kallen, so fast that Kallen's instincts kicked in and she drew a gun. One of the Generals and flew out to grab her wrist, twisting it around and disarming her. It was only now that Rai could see the prosthetic hands of the General, both made of metal and plastic parts. "I am High General Miguel Rivera, I commanded our mutinied troops in Africa and I Will not be sassed by a girl, pretending to be a soldier." he spit off to the side. Before the people of our Kingdom seceded there were 250,000 Britannian troops stationed in Japan. After we seceded that number was less than 50,000. Your pitiful little country only exists because of our sacrifices." Kallen threw her hand onto the Generals and tried to break the grip. Instead, he threw her back. She shot up quickly.

"Come on, let's go!" Kallen shouted now in a fighting stance.

"Kallen no!" shouted Rai for the first time since arriving at Buenos Aires speaking.

"Save your energy, you'll need it for the front. My men are doing the bulk of the fighting and the dying. This isn't 2018. Those flight packs you brought with your Gekka's are advanced but they are useless here. So go on, fight and then come back and talk to me, we are going on the offensive in 3 days. Go get ready, you'll be attached to the 3rd battalion." He spoke sternly, as an adult would to a child. "Now go." Kallen remained in her fighting stance. And then slowly stood up.

"We will, and we'll fight better than you've ever damn seen." Kallen then stormed out.

"Apologies sir, Commander Kouzki is a bit, fiery," said Rai with all the Respect he could muster.

"Don't worry son, she will learn soon enough."

"Sir?"

"In Chile, she will run into a few Air Dawgs-"

"Air Dawgs, sir?"

"You'll see, and hopefully, she'll live through it. Her file says she's quite accomplished." the last part sounded like a question, so Rai answered.

"Yes, second to Kururugi she is the best we've got."

"Good, she'll need the skill. And good luck, really," he said with a friendly tone and a nod. Rai nodded and turned. "Oh, and Rai was it? Make sure you ask about those Air Dawgs at the front. You'll want to know."

"Yes sir, thank you." odd, the man seemed so confrontational then the sudden warmth seemed, off. There was more to this Character than he could see. If he could contact him again…

March 22nd, 2024 a.t.b.

Rai didn't like this, not one bit. Kallen hadn't calmed down in 2 days. They were almost at the front, and through 2 days on this train, extended to the air raids above, she hadn't spoken in anything but short spurts... What was he going to do? Kallen might just march to her Crimson Gekka and rush off to the Battle. And if General Rivera was right, these 'Air Dawgs', in all the documents he could gather they spelled them with the w for some god-forsaken reason, were incredibly destructive. He needed to find someone at the base camp in the mountains. If they didn't know what they were how could they fight them? Good lord, Kallen, at least talk to me. He decided to tap her shoulder.

"What Rai?" she said.

"Well, umm, I just thought you might want to talk about something. Unless that window is more interesting," said Rai. Too much edge? Maybe, not enough?

"No, Its just…" her voice was rising, maybe a bit too fast. "WHO IS HE TO HAVE THE RIGHT! I'm an ace and we were sent here as a FAVOUR! Just, HGHHHHH. So ARROGANT!" her tone had become inflamed.

"Well, you did insinuate that he was incompetent. So you were in the wrong there," said Rai. Kallen's flipped around and stared him down, her face etched furry. At him or the General? Rai didn't know, but his head went down and all he saw were his twiddling thumbs. 'Wrong move'. "The General said we should ask about the Air Dawgs. I think it would be the wisest course of action. Which of us should go organize the platoon and the other should go find an engineer or someone and ask?" no response, not even a little tick.

"Alright I'll go find an engineer," said Rai, rising up with a defeated look.

"Rai, I'm not mad at you, you know that?" said Kallen in a soft tone.

"...Yeah, I know."

Kallen frowned. Rai seemed very upset, and...a little...standoffish? She didn't know, her second had never acted like this. Had she antagonized him? She was just stating the facts about their being here. She hoped Rai could come back around. He was...a good friend. Rai was the only one she had ever really bothered to know from her school in Japan while she was fighting with Naoto. He was really her only connection to that school while living in her father's house. 'I'm sorry...Rai...I really am.' If that damn Brazilian had been so pretentious none of this would have happened. She would do her job here and would shove it in his face. That would solve it.

"NEXT STOP: CAMP SIGMA." and according to the conductor, that solution would come soon.

March 22nd, 2024 a.t.b.

"What is this an airport?" referring to the sound of countless planes overhead, as Rai and Kallen got off of the train at the Camp/staging area, they saw a man in a camo combat uniform holding a Japanese flag on a small sign. An obvious signal. Rai directed the rest of the platoon to follow them.

"Commander Kouzki?" said the lieutenant colonel by the markings on his dress. He reached out his hand for a shake. "Lieutenant Colonel Bernardo Estavez, commander of the 3rd battalion, the one you're attached too."

"Nice to meet you and I'm glad to be here, nothing better than giving it to the Britannians." a breeze blew across the train station and all Kallen could taste was her own hair.

"HaHaHaHa," the Lieutenant's eyes popped as if he was suddenly realizing something. "Sorry ma'am, you'll get used to the wind. We have a lot of Heli's going in and out, so you'll get free AC." Kallen spits out more hair. Her face as disgusting looking as the former visitor to her tongue tasted.

"No-" spit, "problem. Umm, where is the front exactly? We aren't in the mountains yet." she said looking around the camp. It was mostly just tents and a few concrete buildings. Mostly men and supplies.

"Well ma'am right now we are out of bomber range for the enemy, our AA array is set up a few miles from here," he said while pointing out to the mountains.

"Alright then Lieutenant, where are the Knightmares?" Kallen then clapped her hands together in a grandiose motion. She then rubbed them together like a child awaiting his cake.

"Before that ma'am, I've been ordered to brief you on the situation here in General Staff tent 2," Bernardo said raising the clipboard in his other hands.

"Yeah, instead of that, take my second, Rai Hodges," she said pulling Rai by the sleeve towards Mr. Estavez and started backing away. "And I'll go find my _Gekka_." then she broke into a jog.

"WAIT, you don't even know-"

"Don't even try," said Rai in a slightly depressed tone. "When Kallen sets her mind to something its almost impossible to get her to change your mind." his shoulders slumped. "Even if its an opinion about someone we need." There was a silence, Rai's eyes kept to the dirt and Estavez decided a rigid at attention stance was correct for the situation.

"So...ready to go to the briefing, Mr. Hodges?"

"Yes, yes I am. But first, what do you know about the 'Air Dawgs'?"


	5. Chapter 4: In The Andes

_Opening from: Out with the Old: The Extreme rate of Technological Advancement in the 20th and 21st century_

 _From the Machine Guns in the European Civil War to Knightmares in the 2nd Pacific War. From 1969 to 2010 a.t.b. Technology advanced faster than it ever had before. For the first thousand years of human warfare, the biggest transformation was from swords and shields to muskets. But in the last 50 years, the way warfare has changed drastically. In the European Civil War, the French state assumed warfare would remain offensive, but the machine gun forced a defensive war. Then in that same war, English and German tanks forced back open the front lines. Then the War of the Orient in 1994 a.t.b, the Indian military proved that war became about Airpower. In the beginning, the Indian military was able to pound the Chinese with bombers until the Federation's R-41 Yema took out every other fighter and bomber force in Asia. But then in the 2nd Pacific War, Britannia introduced a weapon that moved faster than an Air Force could target, and could carry more weapons than a tank, essentially making the tank worthless in less than 60 years since its creation. And again during the Brazilian War for Independence, a weapon would be introduced to neuter the Knightmare._

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

It was early in the morning, the lights weren't even out. Kallen could barely make out the few clouds outside the plane. She felt something fall onto her left shoulder. She turned around and found Rai's snow-white hair resting on her shoulder. They had woken up only about an hour ago, and for some reason, Rai hadn't gotten any sleep. Maybe it was that briefing? But how long could it have gone? What was there to learn? Dodge around the mountains with the Flight packs, shoot at the Brits and get back behind cover. What else could there be? War couldn't have changed that much since Russia.

Slowly she lifted Rai's head off her shoulder and walked over to her Knightmare. On the way, the soldiers were all talking in this odd language. Parts of it were in English, but another language was mixed in. It must have been that 'Spengligese' Gilberto had talked about on the Aircraft Carrier. It sounded weird, but in a strange way, it made sense. A former Portuguese colony, fighting with former Spanish colonies, under a Britannian King would mix languages. The sound was unique. The fact that this tangent was ongoing was not lost on Kallen but it amazed her that, even before an operation in which some of the men on this plane could die, all of the Brazilians were all talking as though they were good friends like there was no tomorrow. Which, was true for some of them.

'That got dark' thought Kallen. She kept walking to her Gekka and did a quick check up on the flight system. Everything was connected and the experimental low burn jets were all clean. After hopping into the cockpit, she did a check off the switches and the mechanics. The Gekka's head Camera still functioned, the ammo display was working, and the chainsword was fully charged. She stood up out of the cockpit. Everything was ready, for the Brits, for her first d-

"Ready for the drop?"

"AAAAHHHH!" shrieked Kallen. She looks around and saw Lieutenant Colonel Bernardo Estavez. His smile told her he got what he wanted with that shriek. "Hello, Lieutenant."

"Hello to you to. Lovely day, or rather night I should day."

"Yeah" Kallen took a minute to recompose herself. "Colonel Estavez, everyone in here certainly seems to think its lively. In Japan, a trip like this would be filled with solemn silence."

"1st, call me Bernardo. 2nd, we've been doin' this since Uruguay so it's kinda routine now," he said. He swung his arm "my hermanos right here," he spun around with his arms held out wide, "we've been through everything. We are some of the few to survive from the beginning."

"So you started with the Rioters then?"

"Protestors, we were protestors. But," he shrugged "what are you gonna do when you get shot at."

"Go grab a gun."

"Exactly. That's what we did, We fought and fought, Jesus you should have been here when King Lelouch came back. Best day ever! Huge parties, my first, and tons of tequila."

"Your first?", Bernardo raised his eyebrows in response. After a second of thought, the blood rushed to Kallen's cheeks.

"Nina, you're gonna have a fun time here," he said chuckling. "And hey," he drew a serious look and grabbed Kallen's shoulder to which she gave a tiny bit of resistance. "Good luck, see you on the other side." then he walked off. Kallen watched for a bit and sunk back in her cockpit. The man Colonel's actions drew a smile. Then the lights for 5 minutes to drop came on, and she closed her eyes and let out a breath. Confidence filling her.

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

The combat outside the plan was audible. Rai could hear the bursting of shells around him. Small explosions that could be right outside their dropship. Rai looked back at the rest of the plane. Besides the 25 Japanese Gekka's, there was the Battalion of grey Gloucester of the Brazilian Knightmare core. All silent, all waiting to hit the rocky terrain below them. The Japanese Platoon had very little experience fighting in the mountains. Their small attacks in the Urals was more than the rest of the Japanese army combined. So needless to say, they were practically going in blind. The only advantages that they might have, was that Kallen and he were equipped with experimental float systems. And judging by Colonel Estavez's briefing, they might be worthless. Should he repeat it to Kallen? Estavez said he would when he walked over to her. She probably knew. Rai decided to take a deep breath and do a final check of his blue Gekka. With everything working, he closed his eyes and waited for the magic words-.

"BEGINNING DROP!", there they were.

" _Sergeant Hodges_ ," Kallen said, her voice cracking over the radio.

"Yes, ma'am. What is it?" Rai responded with no emotion in his voice.

" _I'm...sorry. I should have kept a cool head._ "

"Well, you have always had trouble with that.", the two both shared a small laugh and a mutual smile.

" _Yeah, that's true. But really I am sorry, you didn't deserve to be yelled at. We good?_ "

"Yeah…" Rai drew back to some of his more pleasant memories. Like joining the JLF. None of it could have happened without Kallen. "...we're good."

" _Thanks. Now let's go kill some Brits_!" Rai nodded.

"Hell Yeah!" Their enthusiasm peaked at just the right moment.

" _PREPARE FOR IMMEDIATE DROP_ " Rai turned the ignition and the full functionality of the Knightmare came to life. The Gekka stood up and began moving towards the front. Each Knightmare in front launched off. Rai could see Kallen's float system ignite as the Red Gekka dropped off. He was almost there….he activated the Float system on his Gekka. He then took a deep breath and shot the joystick forward. And off the dropship….

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024_

3...2...1, Kallen felt the full impact of G-Force around her as her Float System turned off. She had forgotten too for a few minutes, so when she flipped that switch, she felt all of her momentum going against her as she tried to immediately slow down the fall. Slowly the G's started peeling off as her Gekka started rocking. Just as she was reaching the mountain tops the float system stabilized. Kallen let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

Almost immediately after, her radar began flashing. Something was coming at her from behind. Her Knightmare turned and Kallen saw missiles or rockets flying towards her at a rapid pace, immediately she went into evasive action. Pulling left and right, and attempting some of those moves she had learned from the pilots in Japan. But nothing she did seemed to shake it.

Beads of sweat grew on her forehead. She pulled the joysticks left swung around the mountain. A missile appeared right in front of her and she barrel-rolled down towards the ground and shot up. She caught another glimpse behind her, there were more missiles than before. She pulled up then down quickly and saw her fuel was dropping fast. She couldn't keep this up. She saw a flash through her camera feed. An explosion rocked the cockpit as a missile took out her the right half of her float system. The Gekka started to spin as it sloped slowly from straight down to parallel with ground level. Kallen desperately tried to take control of the Knightmare, but instead, her head flew back and she hit her head and started to fall unconscious, just before her Knightmare started to crash. The Red Gekka skid into a Britannian battalion before sliding into a house. Kallen thought she could see someone walking into the building. But maybe she was just dreaming. After all, who in the world had green hair….

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

"Kallen!? Kallen!?" yelled Rai.

" _Calm down there Sergeant. There was nothing you could do,_ " said Bernardo through the radio in his Gloucester. The 2 were hiding behind a mountain slope, occasionally taking potshots at enemy Sutherlands and troops down the valley, at the same time hiding from potshots as well.

"But...she can't be dead…." said Rai with hopeless voice. "She was the best pilot we had." it should have been impossible. Rai had escaped, getting his Knightmare straight into the ground. The Japanese Platoon and the 3rd Battalion had then weaved their way in between mountains. Dodging the Air Dawg missiles, taking a few casualties on the way. Why couldn't Kallen have done the same? "I mean you told her Bernardo. She knew about the missiles."

Bernardo froze, how had he forgotten that. He had talked to her, how did he forget to tell her. He should tell Rai. It was better that he knew now….but not now. If he knew now he would be less effective against the enemy. No, he couldn't tell him. He would tell him after the battle.

" _We can't worry about it now Rai. We still need to take the Ridge,_ " he said. It was an attempt to motivate Rai, he would need to rile up his emotions to their advantage. " _If we don't, then Kallen's death will have been for nothing._ "

Inside his Knightmare, Rai's gripped the controls. He needed to get his revenge, it was right there...over the ridge. He and Kallen had just made up and now she was gone. He made his decision. Rai's blue Gekka shot up over the Ridge, immediately firing the autocannon on its right arm, and pulled its chain-blade. Its Landspinners roared to life, and he speeds off into a group off 5 Sutherlands.

A Sutherland higher on the mountain on his right opened up on him. Blasting at him with its rifle. He sped off to the right onto a higher slope and launched his Knightmare into a group of 4 Sutherlands. He managed to get a headshot on one and a body shot on another, which encouraged the other 2 to scatter. After landing, he snaked his way to one, dodging shots as he went. He slashed the chain-blade and cut through the chassis of the Knightmare. He flipped around and was once again under heavy fire, this time by 2 Knightmares. He strafed and put down a suppressing fire on the high up Sutherland, forcing it to retreat to cover. Then he flipped the Sutherland over backward, in a perhaps to dramatic move, and slashed the chain-blade. Sadly it only broke the Rifle, but it forced the Sutherland to fall back. To which Rai blasted it with the autocannon. Before the last Sutherland could respond, he pushed the cockpit up against the same ridge the Sutherland had been using for cover. Again slashing at the opposing Knightmare from above the ridge, he forced it back down. Then he again launched his Gekka up and let the Sutherland have it with the Autocannon.

Colonel Bernardo was left in awe. Rai had just taken out a squad of Sutherlands by himself, how many could do that? Bernardo had only met a few...

" _Colonel Estavez_ ," Bernardo heard through the radio.

"Yes, sir. Who is this Sir?"

" _This is General Rivera, what is going on down there._ "

"Sir, we have just begun the push into the Valley."

" _Hmm, you'll need to go fast, the 4th and 5th Battalion have nearly reached the encirclement point._ " Bernardo took a look at his radar, their landing had been rougher. They would have to bust their hump in order to complete the encirclement of the Britannians front lines. Which is why they were paradropped behind their lines.

"Yes, sir. I'll get us going, although I think Sergeant Hodges got a head start."

" _Hodges? From the Japanese Volunteers? Hmmm… good, keep them going. I'll see you soon Colonel._ " the radio cut out. Bernardo had his job, it was time he executed it.

"Well men," he yelled into the Radio, "don't just stand there! We are here to fight too." The men of the 3rd division woke up from their awe and charged behind Rai into the Valley. Somehow, Bernardo knew as he drew his sword and rifle, it was gonna be different this time. And he charged into battle, ready to face the closing enemy.

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Santiago, Britannian Command_

"My Lord, the 8's have taken the Easter Ridge. Our forces are almost encircled."

"Order the airstrikes." came the response. The man spoke in a condescending tone, his nobility placing him above the private giving him the information in stature, and his Generalship given to him was no doubt tied to that. He sat back in his chair-practical throne and crossed his fingers. His aristocratic face with its brown English mustache formed a smirk. These pathetic numbers were about to be crushed. Britannia held the advantage in the air, slight but there. It was pure luck that those filthy numbers managed to paratroop into the ridge. But now they fell into his trap.

"But sir, our forces in the pocket will be hit as well."

"A small price to pay to eradicate so many filthy 8's off the face of the earth." the private's face grew grim as he repeated the orders into the radio. It wasn't an unusual event, killing the enemy always was a higher priority than his own troops. After all, the nobles loved to talk about how many 'savages' they killed, nobody mentioned the losses they took to get it.

Everyone in the G-1's massive custom command center, designed and tailored to the specifications of whatever nobility or royalty it houses, waited for the I.F.F.s on the map to change. The geography of the area contrasting with the blue of Britannian I.F.F. stood static until a wave of Britannian blue and Brazilian green was swept off the screen. The numbers lost were nearly equal. The precision and skill of Britannian airstrikes had dropped with their advent of better technology that the Airforce heavily relied on upon the age of the Knightmares. But here in the mountains, in close quarters, a near unattainable amount of precision and accuracy was needed to kill only the enemy. And since neither side could gain a full air superiority, neither Airforce could penetrate deep enough into the other's territory to perform those airstrikes. Even now with the enemy behind their front lines, the Brazilian Airforce was holding their fighters up in the air. It was a near miracle that the last one made it through.

"HAHAHAHAHA. See Private, see all those dead numbers? It's what they deserve for rising against their betters." said the General from the throne in the G-1.

"Yes...My lord." said the private, catching the veiled warning. It wasn't just numbers, any commoner like himself that raised a point of contention was putting out their neck. Maybe not literally, but socially. He looked back at the Tactical map to distract himself, and among the massive battlefield saw a small anomaly. A small enemy unit was close to piercing their defensive wall at the front. Wait...what!?

"My Lord, an enemy unit has almost breached our front!"

"WHAT!?" yelled the General rising from his throne. "Private Peterson, how could you have let this happen?"

"I didn't-"

"You fool! Traitor!" the General pulled his standard issue pistol out from his cape and put it to the man's head. Fear flashed across his face just a second before the bang. The room stood silent for a few seconds. A pen drop would have been the equivalent to an air horn. The General pointed to another in the room. "You, take on his responsibilities." the man stuttered before responding.

"Yes my lord."

"And don't repeat this one's incompetence." the General sneered as he eased back into his throne. "And order another airstrike."

"Sir the planes need to refuel."

"Then launch artillery!"

"Yes, General Hamilton."

* * *

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Airport, Rio de Janeiro_

A man in a camo uniform stood at the foot of a plane's ladder, waiting for its highly valuable cargo to exit. Around him stood an enormous amount of security equipment and personal. The cargo required it, there was nothing more valuable in Brazil. Nothing could go wrong here.

Another man exited the plane, surrounded by men in suits and sunglasses, himself in full Royal Regalia aside from a crown, his face bearing an amused expression. His jet black hair, violet eyes, and youthful look a clear indicator who he was.

"General Rodriguez," he spoke in a caring tone. "How has it been without me."

"Difficult, but manageable nonetheless." responded the waiting man in uniform. "Parliament is a rabble, your Excellency. But they can at least manage to keep the country together. For a time." A laugh was the response.

"Well, I guess that is for the better. Better for a nation to still love its King. Especially during wartime." his excellency had recently captured Valencia in Area 7 during his recent commanding at the front. It was another step to encircle the Britannian 2nd army in Caracas.

"Yes your Excellency," said Rodriguez. "But sir, I have news from the Chilean front."

"Oh," he said, almost seeming surprised, but it was more likely he already knew or had predicted it. And now was amusing the General. "Well, what is it."

"General Rivera has begun _Operation Tidal Wave_."

"Hmm...very good." he looked off into the distance towards the coast, the sun rising into his vision. "Soon, soon this war will end General." Rodriguez looked out to the coast, and hoped, sincerely, that after 7 years of war, that his King was telling the truth.

 **Hi, still developing a style and a pattern. Doesn't help that I have to transfer this page through 3 websites. Google docs, Grammarly, and then . I wish docs to fanfic would work but apparently, it fucks everything up. Also, HOW DO YOU WRITE LONG CHAPTERS!? I can barely get to 3,000 words. How do some people have 100,000 in 5 chapters?**

 **So I'm gonna try to answer 2 reviews here. (Come on guys review, even if you don't follow or favorite.) I chose Brazil for Lelouch's area because people know something about Brazil. At least 1 thing. You can kinda get an idea about what its like. No one knows what Chile is like. Also, it has a more unique flag. I always felt South America was odd in Code Geass. We never saw it, like Europe and Africa. (I don't count Akito the exiled because it makes no sense. Brain raid system? Yet they can't make better knighmares or a float system?!) Really Akito the exiled was disappointing. I wanted to see more of Europe. But back on topic. Brazil is already the outlier in Latin America, the majority of the continent is Spanish and Brazil is Portuguese so it's already different from the rest.**

 **So Lelouch is gonna be in it, its gonna take a bit more time though. He has other stuff to do.**

 **PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, PPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE write a review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Rise of a Dragon

_Opening from the newspaper, The New York Patriot's Economic section, 2019_

 _Due to the loss of Japan due to a temporary Eleven rebellion, stock value's in the Stadtfeld Mineral Trading company took an 87% drop. The obvious loss of the most valuable resource the company trades being its main component. And without any investments in Britannian Sakuridite sources, such as the compounds in Alabama, Mississippi, or Alberta it is likely the decline of its stock value will continue. While vice versa, the Southern Mining Conglomerate's stock is very likely to rise, as it has risen 154% in the last week._

 _However more effects from the temporary loss of the largest Sakuradite Reserve in the Empire is the likely rise in the value of the Pacific Robotics Conglomerate's stock, following their partnership with Standard Oil(Whose stock also rose following the partnership) to create a heavily efficient gas-powered Knightmare. Seeing that Sakuridites ultra-efficient batteries will no longer be in mass production, the most efficient way will be to use the surplus of gasoline held in our glorious homeland. The plan outlined by Pacific Robotics and Standard Oil is to retrofit Sutherlands and Gloucester with combustion engines. Investments in both of these companies will turn a massive profit as our Glorious Empire proves its self-sufficiency. We need no one, and now we will prove it, and our superiority to the filthy numbers._

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Somewhere in the Andes mountains_

Kallen felt her feet dragging through gravel as she groggily woke up. The gravel giving her pants a new coat of coloring. Both of her arms were raised above her slack neck, so evidently, she was being dragged somewhere. She twisted her head left and saw some women in a straitjacket with green hair. Her forehead had blood dripping out of it….giving her well wishes in the next life, she looked up to see Britannian soldiers were the ones dragging her.

"Get your fucking hands off me-" she was smacked in the face with the butt of a rifle.

"Quiet down filthy Eleven!" did he just? She had forgotten that it had been a while since she had seen a racist Britannian pig.

"Ay, fuck you, I'm Japanese-"

"I said shut up Bitch!" and there came the rifle again.

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Somewhere in the Andes mountains_

She woke back up in the same position as before, except she could see a huge set of steel gates in front of her. She looked over to the green haired girl again. The blood had stopped dropping. 'It must have dried up' she thought to herself, silently berating herself for treating the girl coldly as if she was just a piece of the scenery.

The soldiers threw her inside the facility and stamped a foot on the back of her head before she could turn around. She shot her hand up to the leg but before she could make it she heard a shot fired, and then a new hole appeared next to her.

"Get the message monkey?" said a voice directly above her. From the glance she could catch from her periphery, he was wearing all of the standard gear of the soldiers she had fought in Japan as part of her Brother resistance.

"That you're a racist prick-"

"Jesus this one won't shut up. Real fuckin bitchy."

"That is what I tell you men." said a new voice walking in. "give these monkeys even a bit of freedom and all of a sudden they think that they are equal to us." the condescending voice said. The man had an English mustache and wore a officers cap. He wore a uniform more fitting at a party than a battlefield. He must have been nobility. The only time she had seen people wear clothes this extravagant was when her father dragged her to parties in Britannia when she was young to 'build relationships'. It was hell, everyone wore a false mask, just like the smirk this General had across his face. "Where did you find her men?"

"Over the Eastern Ridge sir. She was in a crashed Knightmare, never seen its model before." the soldier beside him handed him some photos. "Might be an Eleven Knightmare sir."

"Now now private." The General said, "don't be ridiculous. Elevens aren't smart enough to make these. It was probably the Indians. Monkeys help Monkeys."

Kallen jerked herself back and managed to slip her hand out and reached for the General. She almost had it- until the General caught her hand and twisted it.

"Well well, this one certainly is a firebrand." he tightened his grip and began crushing her hand. "Well monkey, I'll give you 1 pleasure before we put you up against the wall with those 8's."

"Fuck you!" Kallen squeezed out as she spat into the Generals face. Instead of distracting him as she intended, his face grew dark, then that grin manifested itself on his face in the form of a condescending smirk only nobility could create. Almost like he was going to- NO! Kallen wasn't going to let her mind wander down that path. She tried to focus on her hatred, but all she could think of was the beads of sweat on her forehead and the tire in her arms.

"You want to know something Eleven." he then spat in her face. "Your executioner will be Earl Augustine Hamilton, General of the 6th army. Me." He then threw her hand back with a snap. Kallen wasn't sure she could feel it anymore.

"Throw her with the rest." She felt her arms jerk back behind her as they crossed her arms behind her, on the bright side she could feel the arm. One of the soldiers pulled her up and began to push her. She resisted by trying to push her cause as much friction as possible with her feet, but she was not strong enough to resist. And soon enough she found herself thrown in a sterile jail cell.

"Have fun filthy monkey, you'll be seeing what the end of a rifle looks like soon enough," Kallen growled and in return, the guard only smirked and walked away. The glass door and steel walls starred in on her. The fight in her slowly began to fade. She was her, trapped, and with no way out. This couldn't be the way it ended, could it? No, she was Kallen Kouzki! Ace of the Republic of Japan! She wouldn't die here!

But.. would she? There were no discernable exits. The walls looked impermeable. And she could see the dejected look of the prisoner across from her cell. Beaten, worn down, she could see the bone in his face. Then she heard a voice.

"Well you look glum."

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Somewhere in the Andes_

" _Rai! Comin, Rai!_ " he heard his voice over the radio. It registered, but he didn't care. He needed to avenge Kallen. So he kept tearing through Sutherlands and now Gloucester like butter. They were going to pay. " _RAI!_ "

"What!? Rai yelled into the radio. He tightened the grip on the joystick and jerked his Gekka back behind cover. His previous location was then showered with a generous amount of gunfire and a few Air Dawg missiles. 'Almost forgot about those' he thought with a small sigh.

" _We have overextended the Frontline!_ "

"So? We're making a breakthrough!"

" _Are you fucking insane! There aren't any forces in a few miles of us!_ " Rai finally took a look at his Radar. He could barely see the green I.F.F.'s of the Brazilian forces. He then could only see 2 dots, apparently, the rest of his volunteer platoon were behind them as well. His and what must have been Estavez's signals. A swarm of Blue Britannian I.F.F.s moving to surround them.

"Shit…" said Rai. This was the mountains, supply lines were more important than ever. And in these mountains, there would only be a few lines of supply. They couldn't build roads in the middle of combat, it would have been hard to do in peacetime. Bringing TNT into the valleys and calculating the force needed, it would take lots of time and effort. But here they were, if Estavez and he got caught, the Britannian could force them to attempt a breakout and fortify the very limited lanes to get through the mountains. In that case, they wouldn't survive against all the Air Dawg missiles they could send at them.

" _We have to pull back, we are going to die back here if we stay!_ " if Estavez and he stayed here, they would be killed. Either by enemy fire or during their imprisonment. Many comrades that were captured during the Liberation had never themselves been liberated. Often returning battered, bruised, and most likely dead. And Rai often was given the 'honor' of finding their comrades by officers with paper stomachs.

So with a heavy grunt but accepting mind Rai replied. "Alright I'll take point heading back." he could hear acceptance through the Radio. Just as Rai's Gekka pulled out to head in reverse he heard the blaring inside his cockpit. "Airstrikes!" for about the 8th time in an hour, Rai strained his arms and pulled the living hell out of the joysticks to get his Knightmare to move. He fired his slash-harkens up the mountain, then kept doing so in a snake-like motion. A few times he could see the explosions on his sides. The rock's from the mountain falling along the sides of the mountains. His radar showed that Estavez was right behind him. Just as he was checking the radar the Airstrike came to a halt. A hollow silence followed, and an uneasy feeling began overtaking Rai.

" _Rai_ ," said Estavez, " _Maybe we should get moving_." As Rai looked back with his Gekka to see Estavez, he saw what the Airstrike had hit. Dozens of Sutherlands lied in fiery wrecks. Cockpits busted open, arms were torn with machinery sticking out, and entire Knightmares just burning. All of it, the result of a friendly airstrike by the Britannians. 'They deserved it' Rai thought, before chiding himself. They were people, no matter how bigoted. And their own side had just killed them. 'We couldn't have been the only one they were aiming at. Could they?' Rai thought.

The Blue Gekka and the Black Gloucester stood on top of the Ridge, Rai continued to take in the scene around him. Although he couldn't see the planes, he could see the lines where the planes had gone, breaks in the cloud and small spots of black dust dotted the sky.

"Its _never like this,_ " said Estavez, " _there is usually a lot more shooting... and dying._ " the combat was oddly monotone. Warfare had become the new normal. And now Rai felt out of place. The last few hours had been his return to normal. The missiles kept him on his toes, the bullets kept him moving. But now, seeing the carnage, everything felt different. Only to be interrupted by, again, the blaring and red sirens in his cockpit. He shoved his joysticks down and went back to his evasion. But before he could take his 1st turn, he was shoved to the side of his cockpit. His cheek becoming well acquainted with the wrong end of his tooth, and the accompanying blood. The sound of combustion 'blew up' to say, in his ears. As an Air Dawg came around and tore off his Gekka's left arm. His chain blade went flying, as his Knightmare desperately tried to regain its footing.

" _Rai!_ " yelled Estavez through the Radio, desperately reaching to grab his Gekka with his Gloucester. However, a batch of rifle fire forced him back as Sutherlands broke into the valley. After landing face first into the ground, Rai rolled over the Gekka and used his last remaining weapon, his autocannon, to pop off one of the Sutherlands heads and force the rest behind cover. Keeping up that fire he used his Slash harkens to maneuver himself around to his chain blade before popping off a quick few sets of 3 round bursts at the enemy, getting 1 Sutherland in the process.

" _Get up Here!_ " yelled Estavez from up high, popping off his own shots taking out the Sutherlands and the newly incoming reinforcements " _'I'll cover you!_ " Rai took the help and weaved his way through the rocks using his harkens to pull and his land spinners to propel him off of rocks. Sutherland kept shooting at him as bullets chipped at the rock along the slope, creating tiny snapping sounds all around. Eventually, Rai made it back to Estavez were they both laid down cover fire, and right after they crossed the top of the ridge Estavez throughout a chaos mine. " _Jesus, how many times am I gonna have to yell at you?_ ", he and Rai shared a small laugh and got moving.

"Are we any closer?" Rai yelled into the Radio, as the sound of shredding metal rung his and Estavez's ears.

" _Just a bit!_ " Estavez responded. " _We have to go through the Northeast Ridge, from there we can receive some support from the rest of our battalion. Maybe link back up with the General, and from there we can start pushing again._ "

"Alright, I'll lead-"

" _No no, I'm going 1st._ " he produced a small laugh. " _It seems everywhere you go trouble lies ahead. So I'm going 1st, whatcha say?_ " Rai gave a small nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess that will be alright."

" _You bet your ass it is, I ain't gonna keep yelling at you._ " both of the Knightmare began to traverse the Valley. The sounds of battle began to fade into the background. Occasionally, the 2 would run into a Britannian, but it would be swiftly dealt with, with Estavez's precision and Rai's melee. But the cruising and bruising gave Rai a little time to think,

"Ay Estavez."

" _Yeah, whats up?_ "

"Thanks."

" _For what?_ "

"Keepin, my head straight. Back there when Kallen…" the words got caught in his mouth, like a wall of saliva had formed and trapped them before they could come out. "...died. I was dead in my own thoughts. Thank you for getting me out before I got you guys killed."

" _Ay amigo, all I did was send you a wake-up call. You were the one tearing through Blue Brit Bastards._ " Rai and Estavez shared a small chuckle, it gave Rai a warm feeling.

"Still, I just wanted to say thanks."

" _Ay don't give it any mind. And for what its worth, I'm sorry about Kallen, she seemed like a swell girl. If she's still humming we'll find her. That's a promise._ " Bullets fire echoed in front of them. " _Back to work them._ "

"We'll let's get to it." Rai said as his Gekka pulled out its chainblade.

 _March 23rd, 2024 a.t.b._

 _Somewhere in the Andes_

"Well, you look glum."

Kallen's head shot up and while her jaw stayed on the floor. The voice had come from the back right corner of the cell. Where the girl with the green hair, the one that had been dead for the trip, had been dropped. Kallen swung her head all the way around to see the girl standing up with a smirk on her face, her arms swinging around in the prison jacket she had been brought in with. Her Green hair parted as her head drew up and Kallen could see some weird red avian tattoo on the girl's forehead...

"Hhhh….How!?" Kallen shrieked. This was too freaky, she was dead! How was this happening? Those rifle butts must have hit harder than she thought. Surely she was hallucinating.

"You should see the look on your face girl." Kallen tightened her jaw and tried to contain her surprise.

"But...you were bleeding. I saw the bullet hole in your forehead!"

"Oh so is that what happened?" the girl touched her forehead with her thumb. Like she was feeling around for the hole itself. "Well, I'll just have to find the jerk."

"How are you alive?" Kallen asked this girl was just too bizarre. Maybe she was just faking her death? But how?

"Hmph.." the green haired girl pouted. "Don't believe everything you hear." her answer to how she died was extremely flippant. "After all, you are supposed to be an ace, aren't you?" how? Did this girl know who she was? Sure, some people must have learned who she was. After all, the 'Red Devil' Kallen Kouzki had caused quite amuck for the Britannians in Russia. But this girl didn't look she was Britannian. Italian or French maybe? But then why would she know who she was?

"How do you know who I am?" she said her voice peaking.

"I get around," she said with the same flippant attitude that was really starting to get on Kallen's nerves.

"I want an answer."

"Temper, temper…" Kallen was about to jump the girl when she heard the cell block door open. She looked down the long hall, herself on the far end, and sighed. "I see you don't fancy this as your new home."

Kallen scoffed, "You think?", She was going to be executed soon anyway. In response, the green haired girl grew a Cheshire cat-like look.

"What if I were to offer you a way to get out of here?" Kallen perked up.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"By offering you power. With this power, you would join the pantheon of a few. Because with this power, you will become a part of a different providence, a different time." while Kallen's skepticism grew, so did the footsteps along the cell wall. "In order for you to possess this power, you must accept a contract. So Kallen Kouzki, will you accept this power?"

"Is that the Eleven bitch?" yelled the voice in the hall. "General wants to see ya." Panic shrouded Kallen's mind. But out of it, focus.

Kallen looked to C.C. and considered the offer. This girl had to be crazy, what power could get her out a heavily fortified military base? But the footsteps grew louder, so Kallen went against her gut and her head.

"I accept your contract." The next thing she knew Kallen saw the Green haired girl shoot forward, and all of a sudden, she felt something on her lips.

 **Hey, update... thats about it. In a few chapters well meet lelouch for more than, like, 10 words. His situation should be more unique.**

 **I'm actually not exactly sure what I'm gonna make Kallen's Geass, if you have a idea put it in a review. I have this all partially planned out. Enough of it at least. I'm not completely flying by the seat of my pants. If you submit a Geass I need the following:**

 **1\. Power (what it does)**

 **2\. Drawbacks**

 **3\. Name**

 **Got it? Good. Can't wait. (Please submit a Geass) Plllllleeeaaaasssssseeeeeeee...please? Anyway have a good day! Or night. Or Afternoon.**


	7. Chapter 6: Rise of a Dragon Part 2

_Opening from the book, The 2nd North-South War: The End of a Golden Age_

 _After the Britannian Conquest of Cuba in 1907 a.t.b., The President of the French Republic and Chairman of the European Union,_ _Alphonse de Lamartine_ _, made the Lamartine Declaration. Any further Britannian Invasions into South America or any other Continent would be met with the declaration of War. Europe at the Time, was much stronger than Britannia, despite the European Union being incredibly uncentralized and incredibly capable of carrying out its promise. And Europe continued to be able to force Britannia to back down, as it showed in the Caracas Incident. However, before and during the European Civil War, Britannia grew exponentially in power. And during Europe's distraction, it invaded South America and finished its full conquest of the Western Hemisphere. Even during that period, the Empire took remaining Spanish and French possessions in the Caribbean, essentially declaring war on the Entente faction. After the war, Europe was too broken to fight and conceded to Britannia. This, in turn, would weaken Europe's word worldwide, and it would perhaps give Britannia the push to invade Japan._

 _This conquest and the pride it brought Britannian Empire, led to Britannia's golden age. Its economy, military, and culture topped the world. The Empire held(by a slim margin) the Strongest navy in the world, and its army was strong enough and experienced enough to beat nearly and enemy it had. Britannian technology was more advanced than any other nation, and it would only continue its rapid fire progression. The huge technology bubbles in Southern California, Northern Texas, and the Larger Pendragon Area, only keeping the technological boom going._

 _However, a lot of the economic progress was made by using incredibly cheap number labor. Notably in Area's 7-9, where the labor where incredibly cheap. It was under Viceroy Lelouch vi Britannia that the capacity became 50% of the Empire's Industrial Capacity, the Area around Rio de Janeiro became equal to the mainlands 'Rust Belt'. However, to the mind-boggling of a so many, this drastic increase in Industrial capacity accompanied a 500% increase in wages and the expansion of workers/numbers rights._

 _This increase in wages went directly against the idea that the easiest way to lower the cost of purchasing items was too cut labor costs. Which is why most consumer goods were built in Area's 7-9. This phenomenon was explained by Brandon Ford. "If the worker has more money and more time to use the items he builds, then he will buy them. Which will send his money back to me. It's a idea my grandfather, my father, and I embrace.". For those who don't know, Brandon Ford's grandfather, Henry Ford, founded the 1st company to make mass-market, cheap, and affordable cars. But his company was overshadowed by the next Companies to join the market, Vauxhall motors and Wellington General, and nearly forced out of business. Much later, they found greener pastures in Area 8 under Viceroy Lelouch vi Britannia._

 _Prince Lelouch has always been a firm supporter of these ideas. However the expansive workers rights and increasing pay in some cases rose their standard of living above that of Commoners in the Homeland. It would ultimately force massive worker's rights and Union reforms. All of which was hated by the nobility._

 _These reforms forced on the Homeland, and the Creation of a Native Congress in Area 8, would have the nobles vote en masse to impeach Prince Lelouch from the Office of Viceroy in Area 8. Instead, they replaced him with a hardline Pureblood General, General Augustine Hamilton, who repealed many of Lelouch's reforms. And in a big show of it, he had the army march into factories and ghettos and enforce it. It was these actions that ignited protests. General Hamilton would of course violently put down protestors in the Bloody Sunday Massacres. This would directly lead the declaration of an independent Brazilian Kingdom, and through it, the end of the Britannian Golden Age._

 _March 23rd, 2024_

 _Somewhere in the Andes Mountains_

A Gloucester's head exploded, wiring and processors flying out, as Estavez got another shot off. Swinging the Anti-Knightmare Rifle to his next target and triggered a burst into his next target with the proficiency of 7 years of experience. His face and thoughts dispassionate towards the blood in front of him. After a few hours, being rerouted several times in the process, Rai and he had finally made it back to friendly forces...only to promptly meet a battalion of Gloucester's between them.

" _Estavez… Comin Colonel Estavez!"_ a voice crackled over the Radio. Being slightly covered in static.

"General Rivera?"

" _Rivera? I mean-"_ came Rai across the Radio when he was cut off, his Gekka visibly turning.

" _Yes its me soldier."_ the crackle came across. " _We've been unable to contact you. Long range radio has been jammed._ " it was only then Estavez thought of it. It had just been him and Rai for so long. He hadn't been counting the hours, but he saw the tinted sky above, and felt the grumble of his stomach. " _Jesus.."_

"You could hear that…?"

" _I'm guessing you haven't eaten anything. Not even a MRE by the sound of that. Let's get you back here to the G-1. And put a good meal in you."_ god that would be good. Estavez's hunger only grew. " _I've already given Rai his moniker so get ready, you 2 are moving soon, K-1_." A smile flew across his face being replaced by an instant calm and confident expression. The 1st time the General had led them the 3rd Army had just taken Buenos Aires. Although they had celebrated, they had not had apt commanders and had suffered large losses. It wasn't the fault of any commander at the time, they simply did not have the experience or the charisma to command the ragtag rebels with any sort of great efficiency, and their King had chosen to lead on the Northern front. Not to mention they also had a lack of Knightmares and other equipment, like air power. But then General Rivera came his sense of command, his veterans from the mutinies in Africa, and most importantly the equipment he brought to the front. A few hundred fighters, bombers, and Knightmares had come with the already sweet package of an experienced General and Manpower. It was the fighting in Argentina that the General proved his metal, contesting the Britannian General at every point and masterfully encircling huge groups of divisions before crushing them in an iron grip of Green I.F.F. tags.

So it was that confident expression he went at his orders with a flurry of enthusiasm and invigoration.

" _K-1 move South and provide covering fire over the mountains."_

" _K-1 flank the units in sector 5 from the south, and then draw back and provide support."_

" _K-1 pierce the enemy's center at sector 17."_ the orders coming through made an oddly serene atmosphere inside his cockpit. The rhythm not only being in his cockpit but also in the flow of battle. It seemed now that General Rivera was simply commanding, not leading and fighting in the front, he was far more able to dictate the will of battle. Using the Britannians overzealousness against them, leading them into near obvious traps. Only the precious few intelligent enough to avoid them. Of course, Britannian court martials were thinning their numbers quickly. The nobility didn't take too kindly to being protested. If they were in a Knightmare they should be autonomous. As most units had been after Moltke had beaten the French at Sedan and united Germany as an entire state in the EU. But if the nobles were in command their orders were the only ones that mattered and were too be followed to the letter. And so it was that competent low-level officers were put on the other side of the Britannian M-16.

" _K-1."_ the General's voice came back through the radio.

"Yes sir, what are your orders?"

" _Nothing for now, but the pincer on the right flank with be closing soon, I wanted to now what happened to the red-haired Japanese pilot? I heard she was quite good in Russia_." Estavez took a deep breath and remembered that good things don't last forever.

"She died during the drop. An Air Dawg got her sir." he could hear the Generals grumble.

" _Dammit, I shouldn't have let them transfer the Mirages."_ a taping, while quiet still registered. " _Let's just hope Manuel can package that fact up nice enough. Did you find the body?"_

"No sir, she flew away from us and we couldn't find her Knightmare when I and Rai went to go recover her. She might have been taken by the enemy.", he didn't mention he forgot to detail the AIr Dawgs. He dropped the ball on that one, but it wasn't that big. It was a tiny detail…right? Yeah, yeah it was. He didn't need to know it. He heard the general sigh deeply.

" _There is a Britannian camp up ahead. She might have been brought there. At the rate we're going, we might make it by tomorrow."_

 _March 23rd, 2024_

 _Somewhere in the Andes_

" _-might make it by tomorrow."_ Rai had been on the same frequency as Estavez. He had been receiving his order on the same frequency. Carrying out the assaults and traps that were prominent in this battle, and Rai guessed his style. It contrasted with General Tohdoh's style of constant and piercing movements. He had been silent so far because...well that's just how he was. He had always been quiet, only really talking when spoken to and with his friends. Kallen was really the only one he had ever had extended conversations with. And now she was gone, but he wouldn't let her be thrown in some mass grave. She deserved to be put to rest in her homeland.

"General, may I lead the charge on the Britannian base camp!"

" _Mmmmhmmmm…..No. You're too emotionally attached. It will cause you to make stupid decisions, Estavez will lead. Now K-1, I want-"_

"NO!", Rai's outburst startled both the General and Estavez, it was spoken with a determination that was tangible in the cramped hot air of everyone's cockpit. "General...this is...this is something I have to do."

It was stupid to have lashed out at the General if anything he was more likely to be put at the rear guard now. It has been a fit of rage, and really it was something….something that Kallen would do. Rai felt himself exhale. He realized how much he was missing her already. Something about the squad member that fought over near anything with equal vigor was refreshing. His soul sinking, he was ready to turn his Knightmare west towards the rear guard, when the General threw him a bone.

" _Alright."_ said the Rivera. Rai's eyes popped up. " _But if you lose control you are out. Got it?"._

"Yes sir" Rai felt himself swell with joy. His motivation shot up like a Chinese man under the Eunuchs at the word 'food'. He was ready, able, and willing.

" _The facility is a few miles from here, push quick and we'll be there with time to spare before dusk. Good luck, and may God go with you."_ Rai took a deep breath in, _finally._

"Yes sir." So with a motivation and a determination he had seen so many times before. He put his joysticks in a Death grip, shot his arms forward, and charged into battle, a growing grin on his face.

 _March 23rd, 2024_

 _Britannian Base Camp, Prison Center_

 _What..the hell...just happened…._ Kallen's mind couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened. The thoughts and memories disappearing like ash in the flames of her fiery red hair. But that was too poetic for Kallen. It had all happened so fast, or rather slowly, but her Arms felt tired and her mind muddled. Whether an aftereffect of...that or otherwise, she needed a break.

But her mind came back to her, she looked over back to the cell she had been in a few seconds ago...as she turned her head, she could see a faint red glow in the glass, which disappeared as her head whipped the rest of the way to face it. _But what_ …

"Well that certainly was a show.." the Green hair girl spoke up, in the usual condescending tone. _God, I swear if that's her natural tone, I will find you up there…_ "Not what I expected, but then again you're different from him."

"Him? Who are you talking about? More important who are you?!" said Kallen.

"Hmm. I guess for now you may call me C.C."

"I asked for your name."

"Yes, and I gave you one. After all, what is a name but an assortment of letters?" This girl was about to push her patience over the edge. "Anyway...do you like it?"

"Like what?"

"The power of the King or I guess in this case queen." Kallen paused. Was that what it….was..that...thing back there. "You certainly do leave a good impression as indicated by the sir right here." She then recognized the dead guard coming to get her. A pick of glass sticking out the side of his head, and the keys he had been carrying now in her hands. "You better hurry." She then heard the heavy footsteps which could only be generated by a combat boot. Looking back to C.C., who was already up and running Kallen dashed herself right behind her, the Prison suit rustling as she went.

The complex had seemed much smaller on the way in. But then again she had been partially unconscious during that trip. But seemingly following C.C. was working right now. Just as that thought began to manifest. She could see the hulking form of Knightmares sitting in the Hangar. ' _Finally, but how did she get here?'_ , but before Kallen could find her new mysterious accomplice. The footsteps once behind her took the form of soldiers down the long narrow Britannian hallway. The dark masks seemingly scowling down the hallway. Soon after, the entrance to the hangar was closed off as well. By one man…

"Well Eleven, this is where it ends." General's Hamilton's smug face appeared before her, cocked up as in the most pretentious way possible. "Too bad as well, you would have made for some good fun, if you were Britannian as you looked." Kallen heard the audible click of his pistol, and then she could see him pull the trigger as she felt her eye _change._ All of a sudden, everything slowed. She jumped to the side and ran forward as she saw a small metal object fly past her at a human's running pace. _The bullet?_ Thinking quick on her feet, the redhead ducked beneath as her hairline parted on the top of her head. Apparently, they had only fired one bullet each because none followed. She then sprinted along the opposite wall. And although she was tempted to take the Generals gun and twist the irony into him. She settled in taking his Knightmare key.

As she ran off to the overly ornate Knightmare that could only belong to the prick whose keys she had. She could see Hamilton's eyes begin to face her. She made it into the Knightmare quickly, her left arm feeling oddly sore, the dinks on the Knightmares armour clued her in on that whatever just happened, was over. The Knightmare jumped to life, sensors, and radio bursting into static. As the rifles kept going off, she willed the effect back into effect, slowing everything.

"Goodbye you Britannian prick," she said as the Knightmares anti-personnel cannon roared to life cutting down the enormous douchebag. As everything settled back down. She finally got a grasp on what happened. That girl..C.C. had given her this. Somehow, someway, she could now slow down time. She didn't know for how long but it seemed to last a definite amount seeing as the world was still slow. But it also seemed to drain her energy as she was now panting. The words, _Absolute Action_ , popped into mind.

No matter, the Gaudy, green, Gloucester was targeting oncoming 'allied' units. ' _Not for long',_ thought Kallen as she shoved the joysticks up, getting back to what she was good at.

* * *

 **Sorry, this one was short and its been a while since I have had something put out there. I figured I would get this out and have something out there than just a longer period of silence. School started and work picked up as did clubs. Hopes this can at least partially satisfy you guys. Have a good day!**


End file.
